Life of a vampire
by cutenessoverload146
Summary: Jade is a vampire, Beck is a vampire slayer and Cat is the princess which contain the blood that Jade wants to get. But Beck needs to protect the princess which is Cat from the vampire which is Jade. Beck and Jade is a couple and Jade and Cat are best friends, will this relationships last even they found out the truth? i don't own victorious
1. Chapter 1

Life of a vampire

-Jade is a vampire, Beck is a vampire slayer and Cat is the princess which contain the blood that Jade wants to get. But Beck needs to protect the princess which is Cat from the vampire which is Jade. Beck and Jade is a couple and Jade and Cat are best friends, will this relationships last even they found out the truth?

Disclaimer: I don't own victorious.

Chapter 1

Jade's Pov

Everyone runs away from me cause I'm Jade. I am a mean girl. I know, everyone says that but not in front on face, because they are scared. Do you know why I'm mean? Its because I'm a vampire, that sucks blood from their host. But I'm a special kind of vampire, sun can't hurt me. Our vampire queen blessed me this special ability because she knows that I will find the legendary princess and bring her blood to our queen. But I really don't want to be a vampire, I hate sucking blood, I hate color black, I hate being mean, I wanted to be normal, like Tori. I hate Tori very much because she is the reflection of what I want to be, my dream life is her life. Nobody runs away from her, everybody is her friend. Her clothes are so pretty I want that, I don't want these gothic clothes. I wish I was Tori.

It is a miracle that Beck is my boyfriend. He is hot, everyone wants him but his mine. I'm trying to be a perfect girlfriend for him, but I couldn't. Sometimes I wanted to say to him that I love him, but instead, I end up saying: get me some food or bring me home. I wanted to be sweet.

Believe it or not, Cat is my best friend. Even that I'm mean to her. Her tales about her brother are funny, I just can't laugh about it, my reactions towards her is mean. Remember the time when I fed Cat so many cereals? I really don't mean it, I just did it. Being a vampire is a big curse. I hate my life.

Do you know when I became a vampire? On my 15th birthday.

Flash back

I was hanging out with Beck, Andre, Cat and Robbie at Cat's place. They planned a simple birthday for me and Robbie was dressed like spongebob because they knew that I love him. I had the greatest time. It was nearly 12 and I had to go. Cat suggested that I'll need to spend the rest of the night at their house but I said no. Beck wanted to bring me home yet again I said no, because our house is just 2 blocks away. I left Cat's house with a grin in face. I was very happy. Cat gave me a stuff toy and I love it! so cute!

When I was walking, two guys stared at me, and they blinked at each other. Then, they grabbed me and flew in the sky. They brought me to a cave, a really dark cave.

They laid me down and a girl who was so beautiful opened her mouth and her fangs bite me in the neck. Something happened that night, my grin turned into a smirk, my happiness turned into grouchiness, my yellow clothes turned into black gothic clothes. My brunette hair turned very black. My perfectly shiny teeth turned into fangs. I heard the wolves and looked at the full moon. I am craving for animals and human internal organs but mostly blood! I was a different person that day, the happy jade west turned to a vampire.

I went home and my parents were worried sick, usual, I'll greet them and apologize but that night was different, I screamed at them and went to my room.

End of flashback

That's why I hated my birthdays. I have to eat internal organs and blood just to satisfy my hunger. I don't want that, I want spaghetti, chocolates and garlic breads.

I wanted to let Beck or Cat know that I'm a vampire but what would they think? That I am crazy? That I'm loosing my mind?

Beck's POV

I'm Beck Oliver. Surely you've heard of me, if you're a girl, you love me and if you're a boy, you want to be me. But I'm not just the handsome and charming boy you know, I have a weird job, I'm a vampire slayer.

As you read that, now, you look at me differently. Maybe something like "Whoa Beck is crazy for thinking vampire exist."

But I really don't wanna be a vampire slayer. Its because of my parents, they forced me.

And plus, why would I want to be a vampire slayer? Why would I slay a character that I haven't seen? Its crazy right?

What would my friends think? What would Jade think? Maybe if she finds out that I'm a vampire slayer, she'll breakup with me.

GOSH! I HAVEN'T THOUGHT OF THAT! I DON'T

WANNA LOSE JADE!

And they'll probably think I'm nuts and kick me out from Hollywood Arts.

Speaking of Hollywood Arts, you know why I'm studying there? Its not because of my talent, it's because my parents saw that the legendary princess that I have to protect is in that school using their high tech thingy.

Oh, you don't know what the legendary princess means?

FLASH BACK

There was a planet called Ruby Palace. It was ruled by King Aristotle and Queen Alicia. It was a very lovely place, but it has an enemy, the vampires. Vampires want to suck blood out of the rubians (people in ruby palace) because their blood has an element called Bladem that can be use as a power for universal domination. But mostly, the vampires want to suck King Aristotle's blood because a single drop of it contains 10% bladem.

At last vampires cant control their thirst for blood so they started to attack the rubian army. During that time, the queen was pregnant and the child is ready to get out. But that time can't wait because it was very chaotic in the planet. So the queen secretly hid the princess and named her Caterina. The queen injected a very large needle on her so that she could collect all the bladem inside of her, after that, she injected the bladem on Caterina, giving her all the bladem. As King Aristotle saw this, he did the same, now Caterina is rich with bladem which make her hair very red.

They blessed Caterina and put her to a space pod and sent her to the nearest planet that happened to be earth. Caterina was blessed that someday she will defeat the vampires and restore ruby palace to its former beauty.

As the vampires heard this, they were frightened of the legendary princess and went to earth that so that they could kill Caterina and get her bladem.

END OF FLASH BACK

My parents are rubians and so am I. They used to tell me this. They said that it happened 16 years ago when I was only 1 years old. Now I'm 17 and maybe the princess is 16. But should I believe this? That I'm a rubian? That there is a planet called Ruby palace?

Normally a normal rubian such as me and my parents contains 10% of bladem in every cup of blood which is different from royal rubians because a single drop of blood contains 10% bladem.

do you know Lane? Our school's guidance counselor, he is also a rubian and a vampire slayer.

But this is Beckette Oliver, a rubian, an alien living on earth. This is my destiny and my quest to find the princess and protect her from vampires, whether they exist or not.

CAT'S POV

Hi its Cat! People define as whimsical, ditz, hyper and redheaded. But I'm unique. Because first of all, why is my hair red? I didn't dye it. 2nd, I'm an orphan. 3rd, I always dream of a girl. She said her name is Alicia. She said that I'm a rubian.

What is a rubian?

She also said I'm a princess who needs to be protected because vampires will kill me.

Why do vampires wanted to kill me? Is it because of my hair? In a cartoon, I saw a vampire who sucks color red. She has long beautiful hair and very talented in music. Just like Jade.

Ooooh she made me think of Jade. Jade has a really long and beautiful black hair, but at first she has a brunette hair like Tori. Jade is also very talented in music, just like the vampire in the cartoons. But Jade is not a vampire, she's just acting like a gothic girl.

Jade is also very mean. But before she wasn't. She was very kind and gentle and nice and pretty and always happy. Is it because of puberty?

Speaking of puberty there is also another thing unique about me. I haven't had menstruation. I'm 16 but I haven't had even once. I also don't bleed. When I get bruised, it won't bleed and it heals automatically.

I'm really confused. Who is the girl in my dreams? Who is Alicia? Why am I so unique? Why is my hair red? Am I a princess? Do vampires exist? If they do why did Alicia said they wanted to kill me?

And why does Robbie can't sip his own pants?

END OF CHAPTER

**TO HELP YOU UNDERSTAND THE STORY MORE: **

**RUBIAN: **they are people of the ruby palace.

**RUBY PALACE: ** a place where rubians used to live.

**BLADEM: **an element that can only be found on a rubian's blood.

A normal rubian contains 10% per cup and a royal rubian contains 10% per drop. It is a special power that can be use for universal domination.

**Tell me what you think and tell me how you wanted the next chapter to be.. 10 reviews for continue. Below 10 and I will stop this story. Review and favorite!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:**

**Mom: What do you want for your birthday dear? **

**Me: to own Victorious. **

**Mom: is one dollar enough? **

**Me: Ah forget it. I can't own Victorious. :'( **

**Chapter 2**

**Enjoy**

**Jade's POV.**

Another day at school and another day at life. Why did I ever wake up?

I dressed myself, guess what I'm wearing, that's right, my black clothes. I'm ready for school, I guess.

"Jade breakfast." My mom yelled.

I went down stairs and saw pancakes! I love pancakes but I can't eat it, it's too sweet.

"Do you have some liver?" I asked. It's weird don't you think?

My mom looked at me, maybe like: "are you insane?" or something like that. I can see her expression.

"No sweetie, you better eat your pancakes." She replied sweetly, pouring orange juice on my glass.

"Nah, forget it. I'm eating at school." I said.

I took my motorcycle and went to school.

I'm hungry, I haven't eaten breakfast yet. Maybe I could spot some wild animal and kill it! No wait, that's illegal and there's no wild animal in L.A.

I wanted blood and maybe some internal organs. I saw a food stand that sells animal internal organs. I saw her, and she's a vampire.

You know why I know that she's a vampire, mental connection.

"Hey give me a bag of internal organs will yah?" I approached her and handed my dollar. "Do you have blood?"

"I can see you're a vampire." She handed me all the stuff that I ordered. I slowly ate. "What's your name?"

"Jade." I sip my blood drink. I'm what they call bloodthirsty, literally.

"I'm Aira."

"Later and thanks for the food."

I finished my food and went to the school. I didn't finish my food at that food stand because I don't want talking with some vampires.

I reached the school. Great, now my breath stinks. I hurriedly went to the girl's bath room and brushed my teeth. I looked at my watch and I'm late for Sikowitz.

I entered the classroom and everyone was looking at me like "West is late." or something like that.

"Please take a sit Jade." Sikowitz said. I sat near Beck and Tori. "So class tell me something, anything."

"One time," Cat started. "I was watching cartoons and there is a vampire who sucks blood but she only wanted the color red. Do you think she'll suck the color of my hair? You know because this is red."

"Cat." Tori patted Cat's back. "There is no such thing as vampire." That's what she said because she doesn't know she's sitting next to a vampire.

Sikowitz's cellphone rang and thought it was the bell. "It's the bell, get out."

"I think that's your phone." Robbie said.

"I don't think so. Get out." He said. I shrugged.

That's one crazy teacher.

**Cat's POV **

Sikowitz class ended so fast. It's like my brother's turtle, his life ended so fast.

Well, I have more time sleeping. I have some troubles in sleeping because of that girl Alicia bugging me.

I sat in front of my locker and decided to talk a nap. I've been asleep for 20 minutes, but Robbie walked me up.

"Cat walk up." He said softly in my ears.

"Where am I?" I asked as I looked around.

"You're in school."

"Did I fall asleep again?" Robbie just nodded. I touched my forehead and I'm beginning to be dizzy. "It's that girl again; she won't let me have a goodnight sleep so I'm sleepy."

"Talk to Lane." He said. "He helped me with my problems on my dreams." He extended his hands. I grabbed it and stood up. "Wanna walk to class together?" I just nodded.

What if maybe I talked to Lane, maybe he can help.

**END!**

**So short…. What do you think? Chapter 3 will be about Cat knowing her true self. **

**Reviews please….. **


End file.
